dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicle
A vehicle is a device that facilitates transport, but needs a character or creature to pilot or control it. List of Vehicles Statistics * Size: Vehicles have a size just like creatures * Hit points: A vehicle reduced to 0 hit points or fewer is destroyed, and creatures on board the destroyed vehicle are knocked prone in their current squares. The vehicle's wreckage occupies the space, making it difficult terrain. * Defenses: Vehicles have an armor class, fortitude defense and reflex defense. They have no will defense. * Load: A vehicle's load is expressed in the number of medium creatures that can ride in it (including crew and passengers), plus the amount of cargo. ** In general, 1 large creature = 4 medium creatures, 1 huge creature = 9 medium creatures, and 1 gargantuan creature equals 16 medium creatures - all assuming that the vehicle has one horizontal surface. A multi-level or multi-deck vehicle may change the number of size and creatures that can fit inside - however a creature's size cannot exceed the available space in the vehicle. * Driver or Pilot: This describes the driver or pilot and any requirements of for the driver or pilot. Vehicles larger than medium usually require a driver or pilot to direct the vehicle from the front or rear, and therefore the vehicle needs an indication which is the front or rear. * Crew: This described the crew required to control the vehicle, and the effect if the crew is insufficient or not present. * Out of control: This entry happens if the driver or pilot fails to control the vehicle. * Special Features: Varies based on the vehicle. * Initiative: Vehicles never roll for initiative, and act on the initiative of the creature controlling it. ** If a vehicle is out of control, have the vehicle act on the initiative check result of 1 lower than the last creature in the initiative order. If multiple vehicles are out of control, the vehicle that's been out of control the longest acts first. * Speed: For every 2 squares of speed, the vehicle can travel 1 mile in an hour. This extends to 10 miles in a 10-hour day, or 24 miles in a 24-hour day. Combat ;Conditions Vehicles can be attacked like other objects. Some conditions can apply to the vehicle, but have special rules on how they work. The following conditions may be applied to a vehicle, with all other conditions having no effect. *Immobilized *Prone: A vehicle subject to this affect would instead take 1d10 damage and is slowed until the end of the next round *Restrained *Slowed If a condition ends on a saving throw, the vehicle makes them as normal. A driver or pilot can use a move action to allow a vehicle an additional saving throw during his or her turn. Note: The Removed from play condition was added in the Rules Compendium. The rules found in Adventurer's Vault assume that the conditions are all listed in the Player's Handbook, and thus there's no explicit rule on whether a vehicle could be removed from play with this power. ;Out of control A driver or pilot must use specific actions to steer, move or stop a vehicle if the pilot does not want the vehicle to go out of control. In any round which no character uses actions to control the vehicle, it acts according to the Out of Control section of the statistic blocks. Some of these vehicles come to a stop automatically, while others continue to move ahead until they collide with something. ;Crashing and ramming If a vehicle tries to move into a space occupies by an object, creature, or another vehicle, it crashes. The vehicle, any creatures pulling it, and whatever it hits take 1d10 damage per square the vehicle moved in its previous turn. Creatures on board the vehicle (and those on the vehicle or object it hits) take half damage. If the target of the crash is more than one size category smaller than the out-of-control vehicle, it continues to move regardless of how much damage it dealt during the crash. The space that the target occupies is treated as difficult terrain for the vehicle's movement. Against targets of equal or greater size, the vehicle continues to move if the target is destroyed. If the target is not destroyed, the vehicle move ends immediately. ; Turning and heading Every vehicle has a heading - the direction in which it moves. Use a secondary marker in front of the vehicle - when the vehicle moves, use the marker to count off squares in which it is moving, then move the larger vehicle counter to catch up. ; Drive Driving a vehicle for one turn is a move action. * Action: Move * Movement: Move the vehicle a distance up to its speed. *Direction: When you move the vehicle, it must move in the direction of its heading marker. The vehicle can move directly forward or it can move along either forward diagonal adjacent to its heading marker. It cannot move in other directions without making a turn. * Opportunity attacks: A vehicle's movement does not provoke opportunity attacks against the vehicle or the creatures on it. * Terrain: Terrain affects a vehicle in the way it affects creatures. If terrain requires a skill or ability check, a creature-drawn vehicle requires the creatures pulling or drawing the vehicle make the appropriate check, and a non-creature-drawn vehicle requires the driver or pilot to do so. A vehicle drawn by multiple creatures has one creature make the check while others performing the aid another action. A vehicle that lacks an appropriate mode of movement to traverse a terrain cannot move on that terrain. ;Turn * Action: Move * Movement: Move the vehicle a distance equal to half its speed. * Direction: When you move the vehicle, it must move in the direction of its heading marker. The vehicle can move directly forward or it can move along either forward diagonal adjacent to its heading marker (a 45-degree adjustment). * Heading Marker: At any point during the vehicle’s movement, move its heading marker from its current position to either side of the vehicle (a 90-degree turn). Reorient the vehicle’s counter or miniature accordingly at the end of the move. * Opportunity Attacks: A vehicle’s movement does not provoke opportunity attacks against the vehicle or the creatures on it. * Terrain: Terrain affects a vehicle in the way it affects creatures. If a terrain feature requires a skill or ability check, the driver or pilot must make that check for any vehicle that is not drawn by creatures. In the case of a creature-drawn vehicle, the creature pulling or pushing the vehicle makes the appropriate check(s). In the case of vehicles pulled by multiple creatures, choose one creature to make the check and have the other creatures use the aid another action. If a vehicle does not have the appropriate mode of movement to traverse a terrain, then it cannot move on that terrain. ;Stop When a vehicle is moving, it takes effort to stop it. * Action: Move. * Movement: The vehicle stops and remains in its current position. * Direction: The vehicle's heading marker remains in place. If and when the vehicle moves again, it must initially move in this direction. Errata * The rules for stopping the vehicle was changed. Movement was adjusted from moving the vehicle forward a number of squares equal to the distance it moved in the previous round, to simply stopping entirely, as the wording could have been exploited to accelerate the vehicle. Category:Vehicles